


seven minutes in heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Nick Jonas (Musician), Real Person Fiction, Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Shawn Mendes, Boys Kissing, Closet Sex, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Horniness, Hotel Sex, M/M, MTV Video Music Awards, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Quickies, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Size Kink, Smut, Top Nick Jonas, VMAs, body play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nick and Shawn are running against each other for the “Song Of The Year” award at the VMAs, and make bets of what they can do if they win. When the result comes, and they meet backstage, they can’t take their promises back.
Relationships: Nick Jonas/Shawn Mendes
Kudos: 36





	seven minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> The VMAs nominations and performances in the story aren’t based on the real show that happened in 2018. I just put the nominations and performance to fit with the plot.

Award shows have always been nerve-wracking for Shawn. The flashing lights from paparazzi cameras are disturbing and being worried with being dressed well or making a good pose for the photos made him anxious, but it was all worth it after seeing his fans react online. 

But, as he learned through the years, the company changes it all. He is mostly alone, but for this time, the arrangement of the seats got him seating next to Nick Jonas.

Their story is longer than one can imagine. Their relationship started a few years ago, right after Shawn turned eighteen. Nick was overage, but he always desired Shawn. It was on some radio festival where they met for the first time. Nick invited him to hang out after that, and they ended up fucking on the hotel pool. Their status of “friends with benefits” lasts until this day, but it’s been a while since they don’t meet. Nick reunited with his brothers in a band and has been touring all over the world and is single. His relationship with Priyanka wasn’t going well, and they decided to take a break. Shawn wonders if Nick thinks of him as much as he does.

Shawn had already gone through the red carpet and was already seated, scrolling on Twitter, when Nick and his brothers arrived to take their seats. When their eyes met, Shawn felt this weird good feeling on his chest. Nick was looking better than ever, and it was quite hard not to resist the temptation and jump on his neck for a kiss, Shawn greeted Nick lastly, hugging him hardly, but breaking from it quickly as he noticed they were taking too long. Nick, on the other hand, didn’t bother at all.

“Long time no see, huh.” Nick said, sitting on his side.  
“Yeah, we’ve both been very busy.”  
“Totally.” Nick said. “I missed you.”

That was a surprise for Shawn.

“I missed you too.”

There was an awkward silence between both, and it wasn’t until the show started that Nick called him back to the conversation. 

“I heard we’re on the same category.” Nick said.  
“Yeah. ‘Song of the year’, right?” Shawn asked. “No offense, but I’m taking it.” He joked.  
“Well, I have to disagree.” Nick replied.  
“Let’s make a bet then.” Shawn suggested.  
“Okay. If I win,” Nick began. “you blow me.” He said, making Shawn blush.  
“You know I’d do that anytime.” Shawn replied, resting his hand on Nick’s thigh.  
“Fine. Then… I can fuck your ass anywhere I want.” he whispered on Shawn’s ear, turning him on instantaneously.  
“Deal.” Shawn said. “But if I win, you give me ‘Seven Minutes In Heaven’.”  
“What?” Nick asked, smirking. “Isn’t it that kids thing?”  
“But we’re adults now. We’re even hornier.”

Nick can’t lie; he enjoyed Shawn’s idea, it was way more creative and enjoyable than his. Now, he was hoping for Shawn to win. He didn’t care at all.

Then, the nominees montage was on the screen. Shawn Mendes, Jonas Brothers, Taylor Swift, Ariana Grande, Billie Eilish, Lil Nas X. Differently from Nick, Shawn cared a lot about award shows, especially when they weren’t fan voted, which isn’t the case here, but for this time, he wanted to win more than ever.

“And the winner is…” the lady in a shiny silver dress on stage said, opening the envelope. “Shawn Mendes!” she announced, before the crowd went wild with screams.

Shawn stood up quickly, shaking hands with Nick and laughing. He didn’t know if he was more excited to win the award, or to win Nick for seven minutes of pure pleasure. He walked to the stage smiling from cheek to cheek.

He looked at the audience and felt happy — there was a standing ovation for him, but his eyes could only focus on the short guy with dark red buttoned shirt and suspenders, that clapped his hands slowly and smirked. Shawn couldn’t even focus on his speech and turned eyes from Nick.

“I wanna thank my fans for this amazing opportunity and for always having my back, and my producers, my manager. I can’t think straight right now, this is awesome. Thank you.” Shawn finished, walking out of the stage with the silver statue on his hands.

The night went by slowly for Shawn, who was desperate to meet Nick later, but at least, it was enjoyable. 

Shawn performed right after getting his award. He played the guitar with dark blue jeans and a white sleeveless shirt, and by the end, it started to rain on stage, and Shawn finished the performance wet, his body evident through the wet shirt. Nick was aroused and tried to hide his excitement from his brothers. 

Nick and his brothers also performed. Nick decided to payback. He would eventually stare at Shawn while doing sexy moves on stage or playing with his microphone. Shawn definitely couldn’t hide his excitement and would dance on the seat trying to find a comfortable position to hide his bulge. The Jonas Brothers even won an award for their comeback. Everyone would go home happy, but Shawn was exploding in what he couldn’t tell if it was happiness or horniness. 

The show ended, and Nick rushed to Shawn on the backstage. He had dismissed his bodyguards and brothers to have fun on his own and celebrate the night he had, but in fact, he was celebrating with Shawn. Nick was desiring Shawn’s ass more than he ever did on their encounters. He guess it’s the distance, and how long they haven’t seen each other, but no one could resist to Shawn’s gorgeous bubble butt. 

Shawn guided Nick backstage, and both walked in Shawn’s car, a fancy black Range Rover, and sat on the backseat, while his driver and bodyguard were on the front seats. Shawn’s staff had a confidentiality contract to not expose any of what happens while they’re working for Shawn unless they wanted to be sued for millions of dollars. That’s why Shawn’s always comfortable with his private encounters.

The ride to Shawn’s hotel was in complete silent; even though Shawn stated his confidentiality contract, both don’t feel comfortable with being intimate in front of strangers. They looked at each other sometimes, and smirked. Nick liked to tease Shawn, so he would grab his crotch and make pleasure faces to see how the thin boy would react.

It was when they were alone in the elevator that they could show their affection. They kissed passionately, and Nick placed quick but hot kisses on Shawn’s neck as he threw his head back. Nick wasn’t resisting; he took his suspenders off and only didn’t start unbuttoning his shirt because Shawn stopped him.

As they walked inside the room and locked the doors, Shawn guided Nick to the door on their left, and closed it. It was the closet; a tiny room with shelves all around the walls. It was tight, and the perfect setting for their night.

“Why are we inside the closet?” Nick asked.  
“That’s where they do it in movies. Also, the tighter the better.” Shawn said. “So, since I won, I get to do all the fun stuff, and you’ll just stand there and enjoy it.”  
“It’ll be way easier than I thought.”  
“Can we start counting?” Shawn asked, about to press the timer button on his phone.  
“Yeah.”

Shawn pressed the button and put his phone on the shelf, and then looked back at Nick. He slid the tip of his index finger on Nick’s lips, then went down his chin and his chest. With his free left hand, he slid his hand on Nick’s back, then inside Nick’s pants and gripped his ass cheek. He pulled Nick close for a kiss, and when their lips touched, it was magic. Nick fought for dominance, gripping Shawn’s ass and pulling his close, but Shawn immediately broke from the kiss.

“Uh-uh.” Shawn said. “I’m gonna do the things here. You just stand still.”

Somehow, Shawn trying to be the most dominant possible while he could excited Nick even more.

“This is such a turn on…” Nick groaned.

That’s what Shawn wanted to hear. He wanted to tease Nick the most he could until he couldn’t hold it anymore. He hasn’t reached this point yet, but he would work harder than this.

“Shut up and enjoy.”

Then, Shawn’s show started. He grabbed the hem of his white sleeveless shirt and lifted it up slowly. Nick could see his slight trail and belly button, and grinned. Then, Shawn lifted it up his head, throwing it on the shelf. Nick admired Shawn’s puffed chest and small pink nipples, and his arm tattoos. He unbuttoned his jeans and turned around, sliding them down and following the pants, going back up on his underwear, sliding his ass on Nick’s body, who threw his head back, feeling his crotch.

Shawn turned around and giggled before going back to the kiss. As he broke again, now more gently and enjoyably, he unbuttoned Nick’s shirt slowly. When he was done, he removed it, revealing Nick’s six pack and hairy body. Nick’s body was Shawn’s paradise. He kissed his chest, gripping it, and going down with the kisses. As he felt Nick resting his hand on the back of Shawn’s had by instinct, he stopped him, reminding him of the rules.

Shawn licked Nick’s body from the belly up to his chin, going back for another kiss. Nick’s cock was throbbing inside his jeans, and Shawn wasn’t any different, but Shawn had a plan, and he would follow it religiously. He lifted Nick’s right arm, and kissed his pits, sucking it hard enough to make Nick moan for the first time that night, because he knew it was his kink. He slightly bit it, and Nick reacted with an off-pitch moan, which was the way Shawn could know that he was on the right path.

Then, Shawn got on his knees, and Nick threw his head back, already expecting what was coming next. Shawn looked hungrily to Nick’s belt before unbuckling it and taking it off, throwing it on the floor. Nick looked down at Shawn, and he liked the way he tried to not act like he was desperate to have Nick’s cock on his mouth. Shawn slipped Nick’s tight black leather pants down and faced his hairy thighs and the huge bulge on his cock.

He took the bulge to his mouth, sucking his underwear, and Nick gripped the closet’s shelf hard, holding a moan. He didn’t want to give it too easily to Shawn, but he noticed it would be hard as Shawn pulled his boxers down and his cock sprung out of it. Shawn missed Nick’s cock, and it’s been so long since he’s seen it that he was surprised as it was the first time he faced Nick’s thick and veiny eight inches long cock throbbing in front of him. He was so close to his cock that Nick could feel Shawn’s breath on his pubes, and Shawn would waste any time.

He grabbed the base of his prick, lifting it up and turning his head to the left to suck his balls. It was Nick’s weakness. He couldn’t control himself; he felt his legs shake as Shawn had his balls on his mouth and closed his eyes strongly as he felt Shawn’s tongue twirling his scrotum. When he took it out of his mouth, wet in drool, he focused on the cut pink head, big and inviting. He started rubbing it, and Nick’s hands were slowly heading to Shawn’s head, but he stopped them.

“Not yet, big boy.” Shawn said. “Let me play with it.”

And he did. Shawn licked Nick’s glans, and it was what turned him on the most. The licking stopped as Shawn took it to his mouth. It might have been a long time since they haven’t been intimate, but Nick could never forget that Shawn was a pro on oral. He knew Nick’s soft spots and made sure to reach them, taking Nick to his edge, then backing off. Even though Shawn wanted to taste his cum, he wouldn’t waste his seven minutes waiting for him to get hard again to fuck his ass hard. 

Shawn was quick, thinking of the time they had left, and as he stood up, the timer was on five minutes. 

“Should I let you eat my ass?” Shawn asked.

Nick nodded his head like a kid asking for candy.

“Should I, really?” Shawn ironically asked. “Cause you don’t seem like a good boy.” he teased, coming closer to Nick. “Have you been a good boy lately, Nick?” Shawn asked, less than an inch close to his mouth.  
“I haven’t. Let me show you how I’m a bad boy.” Nick said, before grabbing Shawn’s waist and flipping him quickly.

Nick flipped Shawn’s body quickly, making him gasp, and pushed him against the door. Shawn put his hands on the door, avoiding hitting his face on it, and smirked. That’s what he wanted; make Nick reach his edge to become the beast he is and fuck him senseless.

Nick slid his hands down his spine and gripped his high ass, holding the fabric of his navy-blue underwear and ripping it off, making Shawn gasp. His eyes shined at the sight of Shawn’s bubble butt and got on his knees.

Nick let his tongue out with a grin, and licked the area between Shawn’s balls and ass, going his way up to his anus. Nick slapped Shawn’s ass cheeks with both his hands, gripping them hard and licking his ass deep, making Shawn moan uncontrollably. Nick didn’t stay longer on his ass as he noticed the precum leaking from his cock and wetting his thigh. 

He stood up after taking a condom package out of his pants pocket. He bit the tip of it, opening the rest with his hand and throwing it away. He wore it easily and quickly, then turned Shawn around, facing him, and cupping his hand on his face.

“You ready for me to fuck the shit out of you?”  
“Yes, babe. That’s all I want, fuck!” Shawn gasped.  
“Say it again.” Nick ordered. “Say it right.”  
“Yes, daddy. Fuck me until you can’t take no more.”  
“That’s impossible babe. There’s no getting over your fucking hot ass.”  
“Then stop looking and let me feel you.” Shawn begged. “I’ve been waiting for it for so long.”  
“Then I won’t make you wait longer.” Nick said, before resting his hand on Shawn’s shoulder and pulling him down.

They were both on their knees, and the space available wasn’t big, but they could work it out. Nick laid Shawn on the carpet, and held his cock tight, taking it to Shawn’s hole. He hasn’t even put his head in, and Shawn already moaned hardly.

“You haven’t had a dick this big in a while, have you?” Nick teased.  
“You’re the best daddy.” Shawn gasped. “Go on!”

Nick slid his cock on Shawn’s hole at once, making him moan loudly and arch his back, and it was when Nick held his neck tight and pressed him against the floor. Nick started thrusting slowly, to make Shawn get used to it, but it was a matter of time until he started thrusted harder and harder. There was no pain for Shawn; it was all so good, and he feels like he would never ask Nick to stop. 

Nick breathed heavily, going back and forth and choking Shawn, and he tried his best to hold it, but Shawn had a different effect on him. Everyone compliments Nick on how he holds his orgasm longer to fuck more, but he was never able to do that with Shawn. He was his ideal bottom, and Shawn knew how to please him like no one else. That’s what Shawn does best. He pleases people in order to be pleased, and Nick has never had an orgasm as good as he has when he’s with Shawn. 

Nick’s breath started to get heavier, and Shawn noticed he was close to cumming. Nick cupped his hand on Shawn’s cheeks and brought his face up, close to his, kissing him hungrily.

“I want you to cum on me.” Shawn ordered. “Let me taste you.”  
“You’re such a slut.” Nick said.  
“Show me how much of a slut I am.” Shawn gasped. “Punish me.”

Nick slapped the side of Shawn’s ass, and held his neck harder as they were face to face. Nick doesn’t lose his pace, and thrusts Shawn’s ass roughly as they kiss. Nick broke from the kiss and Shawn fell on his elbows. He took his cock out of his ass and threw the used condom away, rubbing his cock harder in front of Shawn’s face. He held Nick’s cock and took it to his mouth, and Nick gripped his hairs, guiding him back and forth. 

Then, a big load of cum leaked out of Nick’s head seconds after Shawn had taken it out of his mouth, falling all over his face. Nick sat, resting on the shelves, breathing heavily, and Shawn looked at him, licking the thick liquid around his lips. We grabbed his phone and there was still almost a minute left of their seven minutes. 

“We still got time,” Shawn started. “and my cock is begging for you.”

Nick grinned as he walked closer and grabbed Shawn’s seven inches. He wasn’t as thick as Nick, but it was still a little thick. Nick rubbed his cock up and down, repeatedly and quickly, and Shawn gasped loudly. It didn’t take long for the small load of cum leak all over his abs. Shawn gasped, and Nick leaned himself towards him, licking the cum on his abs from his belly up his chin, and kissing him passionately.

Both rested on opposite sides of the closet.

“Whoever had the idea to make out in a closet” Nick started. “is a fucking genius.”  
“Those were the best seven minutes of my life.”  
“It doesn’t mean it has to be only seven minutes, babe.” Nick said, grinning. “Wanna take a shower?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I hope you enjoyed this story! If you did, leave kudos, comment your thoughts, bookmark and subscribe to my profile.
> 
> You follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hmeetsbrk) and send me story suggestions on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/hmeetsbrk).
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
